Klaine in all the Flavors
by Leydhawk
Summary: My fills for the Klaine Advent 2017 Prompts.
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Here's a big thank you to those running the Klaine Advent 2017. I'm trying to bust out of my writing block by doing these, so hopefully, there will be 24 chapters to this. Reviews are love, and motivation, and hopefully increased impetus for my muse to wake up, so... Please? I'm bashing these out each day whenever possible, so they're not terribly polished, but I'd still appreciate any love you can give me. -Liane_

No one at the center had been able to get through to the new boy, Kurt Hummel. He stayed to himself, barely spoke, and would only answer a direct question. He kept his backpack on all the time unless he was in is room, but even slept with it clutched to his chest. He ate fast and hurried out of the meal area as soon as he was done, often still swallowing his final bites as he went.

The counsellors knew the basics of his history from what they'd received from his in-take paperwork: Seventeen, orphan, past abuse in foster care, runaway. He'd been living on the street and beaten up, and when he was released from the hospital, child protective services and his case worker had decided to try him at the center instead of another foster situation.

It was a volunteer who broke his shell. It started with simple things. Blaine Anderson went to hand Kurt a pen to sign for his linens for the week, and the pen fell to the floor, slipping between Blaine's fingers. When Kurt sighed, glared, and picked it up, he looked stunned at the beaming smile from Blaine.

"Thank you, Kurt!"

Kurt side-eyed him and signed the papers, taking his stack of sheets and towels. "Whatever," he muttered, but Blaine just continued smiling like Kurt had hung the moon for him.

At lunch, Blaine sat at Kurt's table, but diagonally across from him. They were having Chinese food, and Kurt was shoveling it in as usual, when one of Blaine's chopsticks rolled away from him, all the way to Kurt's plate. There was a split second when Kurt paused in his eating, and then he kept on. But Blaine reached for the utensil and his arm wasn't long enough. Kurt paused again, and shot a glare to him.

But he shoved the chopstick back across toward Blaine, and Blaine's smile lit the world once again.

"Oh, thank you, Kurt! That's so kind of you."

Kurt shrugged and finished his food, getting up from the table and clearing his dishes, but he met Blaine's eyes for an instant, and nodded once before he scurried off.

Blaine approached Kurt an hour later. "Would you help me set up the chairs over by the piano? I'm going to do a singalong with the younger kids."

Huffing scornfully, Kurt followed and did as he was asked, however, and Blaine's gratitude was effusive.

"You are so helpful, Kurt! I can't tell you how much I appreciate it!"

And Kurt blushed.

He also stayed near the back of the room while Blaine played the silly kid's songs and sang and entertained the ten to twelve year olds. He had the boys clapping along, and two girls actually joined in the singing.

After the activity was over, Kurt looked to Blaine, waiting to be asked to help put the chairs away, but Blaine just started doing it himself.

As soon as Kurt moved to put two of the chairs away, Blaine was alight with joy and praise again.

"Oh, thank you Kurt! You didn't have to do that, but I'm very grateful anyway. So, did you like the music? I saw you tapping your foot."

"I love music," Kurt said, his voice low.

"Yeah? I sing with my school's show choir. Do you sing?"

"I…used to."

"Maybe you could be my assistant for the next music activity for the kids, then! You're so helpful."

"I, um, I guess so."

The boys stayed together for the rest of the afternoon, and Kurt allowed Blaine to hug him before he left for the evening.

Over the rest of the summer, Blaine came to the center almost every day, and became the only person the guarded and suspicious Kurt interacted with who was over the age of twelve. Because Kurt had continued helping with the music activities, and the younger kids all looked to him as a friend and mentor.

When Blaine approached Kurt in August with an offer from his school for a full scholarship, including room and board, Kurt was flabbergasted, but after a visit to Dalton, accepted.

Many years later, after graduating from the private school with top marks and going to college in New York City, Kurt and Blaine together began working with a youth center for gay teens, and they both put into practice the skills they'd learned when dealing with the most withdrawn cases of attachment disorder. Many of their kids from the center were at their wedding, and when the Anderson-Hummels decided to become foster parents and eventually adopt, they had plenty of people willing to attest to their near-magical ability to draw out hard cases.


	2. Bucket

" **Excuse me, young man! You are not leaving this house with that button on your jacket," Kurt said, his Dad voice echoing through the front hallway.**

" **Oh come on, Pop! Dad thought it was hilarious!" Twelve year old Walt said with a whine in his voice that set Kurt's teeth on edge.**

" **I know he did, but I also know he left it on the display at the concert. Did you buy it when you left us to go to the bathroom during the ballad?"**

 **Dark eyes, so similar to his namesake, twinkled. "Might have..."**

" **Walter Finnigan! You know I don't approve of clothing with foul language on it. That includes buttons," Kurt said, trying to glower, but the mischief in his son's expression was nearly too much.**

 **The man Walt was named for had been such an amazing friend and confidant to both Kurt and Blaine that the brief few dates Kurt had had with him during one of the couple's breakups had been lost in the mists of time. When he'd passed away several years before from a broken neck during a skiing accident, his husband had been at his side, and the entire Anderson-Hummel Family had grieved.**

 **Thinking again of Walter, Kurt looked at the button again.**

' **Sometimes you gotta**

 **Chucket**

 **in the**

 **Fucket Bucket**

 **& move ON'**

 **He knew Walt was only going to the movies with his friends, not to school, and he could see the raised gray eyebrows of the other Walter in his mind, telling him to pick his battles.**

 **Shaking his head, Kurt pulled Walt to him and kissed his forehead.**

" **Never wear it to school."**

" **I promise."**

 **Kurt let him go out the front door and turned to see Blaine watching from the kitchen doorway.**

" **I love you, you know. You're a really good father," Blaine complimented.**

" **I love you, too. And don't think I don't know you bought that button for him."**

 **Blaine laughed but neither confirmed nor denied the fact.**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N I skipped posting day three here (Collapse) because I wrote heavy, explicit kink. It's on AO3 if you'd like to read it.**

" **Sweetie, you need the fluids."**

 **...**

" **Come on, now, I know your throat hurts."**

 **...**

" **Just a sip?"**

 **...**

" **I got you bendy straws..."**

 **...**

" **Honey, it'll be soothing."**

 **...**

" **I'm sorry you had to have your tonsils out. Maybe ice cream?"**

 **...**

" **A milk shake?"**

 **...**

" **I'll get you anything you want; you just need to drink something."**

 **...**

" **You want a pen? Okay, write down what you'll drink and— Oh, now, that's inappropriate."**

 **...**

" **I didn't know you could draw like that."**

 **...**

" **Wow, are those balls? Yes, I see the little scar on my thigh. Very well sketched. Don't give me the puppy eyes! I'm not letting you blow me."**

 **...**

" **And I'm not giving you a facial! Jesus, Blaine!"**

 **...**

" **No. No sex."**

 **...**

" **Or maybe... If you drink 24 ounces of fluids, I'll fuck you."**

 **...**

" **Not 8 ounces."**

 **...**

" **Keep going."**

 **...**

" **Yes, you can have the milk shake."**

 **...**

" **Ew! No, that's not a milk shake! I told you I'll fuck you, but I bet semen would sting like a bitch. Remember how red your eye got that time?"**

 **...**

" **Only one more glass to go. Do you want the... Oh, okay, more milk shake. That's fine."**

 **...**

" **Yes, I see you finished. Lay back, baby."**

 **...**

 **...**

 **...**

" **God, yes, Kurt!"**

" **Ha! I knew your voice was fine!"**

" **I knew I could get sex out of this recovery-caretaker thing."**

" **Win-win."**

" **Ngh! Yeah...definitely a win...for both of us... Ohhh..."**

" **That's sort of what I meant by win-win."**

" **Shut up and fuck me."**

" **Ha ha... Your wish is my command..."**

" **...yes..."**


	4. Chapter 4

**Kurt's show was going for a second run, and it was his name that was packing the house each night. Since he'd taken eight months off when Audrey was born, it was Blaine's turn for their second child.**

 **Baby Katherine was a delight, and Blaine was perfectly content taking the time off from performing to spend it with her and with Audrey when the elder daughter wasn't at school.**

 **He sang songs to them, and danced around the living room. He took Katherine out for walks when the weather was nice enough. He even did newborn swimming classes with her.**

 **But that was all the exercise he really got, and since he was home, and making a lot of meals for the family and treats for Audrey to take to class and friends' houses when she went for play dates, Blaine didn't stay quite as slim as he did when he was working.**

 **There were no dance rehearsals for shows, or costumes to fit into perfectly.**

 **And Giovanni at the bakery loved to see the baby when they were out.**

 **And it seemed like Audrey's class had a birthday every week and after he'd made cupcakes for one party, he felt he had to make them for all the parties.**

 **Blaine was happy. And if he mostly wore sweatpants or other stretchy jogging clothes, well, that was practical.**

 **For the couple's wedding anniversary, they planned to get a sitter for an evening out, and Blaine realized how much weight he'd gained when his suit didn't fit. Kurt shrugged it off and sent the garment to the tailor for alterations.**

 **Blaine didn't particularly notice the way Kurt's hands so often stroked his sides and belly, or that Kurt always spent time licking and nibbling at the extra inches of skin around his middle when they did have time for sex.**

 **Kurt's show was completing its Broadway run, and he he wasn't joining the cast for the national tour, so the family knew that with Katherine nearing her first birthday, Blaine could start looking fo work again.**

 **Meeting with producers, Blaine wasn't aware of any particular reason why they weren't progressing to offers for roles. He just figured that it wasn't the right show or the right timing, and since he was happy to continue to spend more time with the kids, he didn't worry.**

 **Standing in line at the drug store with lube and diapers in his basket, Katherine asleep in his arms, Blaine grabbed a copy of a gossip magazine that often featured New Yorkers and Broadway personalities.**

' **With a perfect example of a dad bod, Blaine Anderson-Hummel has been seen at executive offices of the Wright-Jackson production company, but unless someone is penning a Marlon Brando biopic, it seems unlikely the actor will be returning to his leading man status anytime soon.'**

 **Blaine was in tears when Kurt arrived home that night. The girls were in bed and Blaine had spent an hour doing sit-ups and pilates and he was sore and resentful of his loss of ability to complete the workout that used to be his 'easy' day.**

" **Sweetheart, what is it?" Kurt immediately held his husband and tried to get some sense out of him as Blaine cried and choked out words like 'fat' and 'old' and 'dad bod'.**

 **Leading Blaine to bed, Kurt shed his own clothes and stripped Blaine of his. Blaine started to try to cover up, but Kurt wouldn't let him. He climbed on top of Blaine and held his arms down, kissing him until Blaine stopped protesting.**

" **I don't think I've told you in words what you do to me when you look like you do, honey," Kurt whispered in Blaine's ear. His hands let go of Blaine's and moved to his chest, caressing the softness of his pecs. "I love how much give there is when I play with your nipples, baby."**

 **Kurt lowered himself and enthusiastically sucked and played with Blaine's chest, making Blaine gasp and arch.**

" **And sweetheart, your ass has never looked better, more lush and full and gorgeous than it does right now," Kurt said, his voice low and sexy as his hands slid under his husband and kneaded at the glorious mounds of flesh.**

" **But you know what I love most about your body the way you are right now? This—" Kurt swiped a long stripe with the flat of his tongue all the way from one love handle, across Blaine's rounded belly to the other, moaning as he went. "Ohmygod, Blaine, I love this. I love to touch it and bite it and watch it jiggle when we fuck. You have never been sexier than you are right now."**

 **Blaine's face was slack with desire, taking in Kurt's words and shivering with the heat from Kurt's hands and mouth and body.**

" **Oh-Okay. B-but if I can't get a job—"**

" **There will always be roles for someone as talented and gorgeous and popular as you are. Maybe we can finally take some time to finish writing our show? We've only been working on it since before Aud was born."**

" **Todaydream Believers? That's a great idea, Kurt," Blaine agreed.**

 **Kurt nodded. "We'll get right on that. After you get on me, okay?"**

 **Blaine laughed, relieved and happy again.**

" **Absolutely."**


	5. Fractions

**Fractions**

 **Blaine hated that they had moved to a new neighborhood. He hated that Cooper didn't have time to play with him anymore and that mommy and daddy were always working. He hated his new school and he hated fractions.**

 **Kurt looked out the front window and saw the new neighbor boy sitting on his front step looking miserable. He understood feeling miserable. Since his mom had passed away, there had been a lot of miserableness in his house.**

 **Kurt went outside and walked to the edge of the street. He carefully looked both ways like his mom had taught him, and then crossed and walked up the sidewalk.**

" **Hi. I'm Kurt. You look unhappy and I was wondering if there's anything I could do to help."**

 **Blaine looked up and the boys stared at each other.**

" **You go to my school. I'm Blaine. And I hate fractions."**

 **Kurt smiled, relieved it was something he could do something about.**

" **My mom taught me fractions with cooking. Do you want to come over and I'll show you?"**

" **What do fractions have to do with cooking?"**

 **Kurt grinned. "Oh, everything! And they have lots to do with cutting fabric for clothes and quilts and crafts, too."**

 **Blaine looked uncertain and a little suspicious but it was nice to have someone to talk to, even a boy who had freckles like the bully at his other school. Kurt seemed nice, though.**

" **I'll tell my brother where I'm going."**

 **When Burt arrived home later and dismissed Lisa, the babysitter, who didn't seem to have moved from the sofa all day, he found Kurt with his Easy Bake Oven on the dining room table and a dozen tiny cookies and cakes on a plate beside it. And Kurt had another boy there with him, and they were laughing. It was the most beautiful sound that Burt had heard in months.**

" **I could ask for an oven like yours but my daddy would say it's a girl toy. I'm sorry. I know you're not a girl."**

" **That's okay. Whenever you need to practice your fractions you can come over and we'll bake."**

" **You're really smart, Kurt. Thank you."**

 **Burt bit his lip on a smile as the small visitor kissed Kurt on the cheek.**

" **Hey guys! Can I help bake?" Burt asked.**

" **Hi dad. This is Blaine. He lives across the street and we're practicing fractions like mom- um, like I learned them."**

" **Hello Blaine. I'm Mr Hummel. Would you like to stay for dinner? I'm making something Kurt's mom used to make."**

 **Kurt's face lit up with the mention of his mother. "A soufflé?"**

 **Burt backpedaled. "I was thinking mac and cheese with ham and broccoli in it."**

" **Broc MacHam, dad! That's what...she called it."**

" **Yeah, buddy. That's what mom called it. How's that sound, Blaine?"**

" **I'll have to ask Cooper."**

" **Cooper is Blaine's big brother. He is supposed to be watching him but he mostly ignores him. Like Lisa."**

 **Burt agreed and decided it was time to look for a better babysitter.**


	6. Chapter 6

"Please?" Blaine's eyelashes fluttered and he pouted.

 **Kurt just laughed. "Oh, I don't think so. You need to be more sincere than that."**

 **The pout deepened and Kurt knew Blaine was actually bothered that his ruse wasn't working.**

" **But Kurt, it's been so long..."**

" **And now you're whining. That's not going to get you what you want."**

 **A tiny huff under his breath revealed Blaine's rising frustration.**

" **What do you want me to do, Kurt?"**

" **I think... I want you to beg."**

" **Wait...what? I thought I was."**

 **Kurt laughed again. "No, sweetheart, I want genuine begging."**

 **Blaine's brow furrowed, and he dropped to his knees after some thought. Clasping his hands under his chin, he turned on his most charming smile and Kurt tried not to burst out in guffaws.**

" **Pleeeeaaase, sweetie?"**

 **Schooling his face to seriousn, Kurt cocked an eyebrow. "I think you're making fun of it now."**

 **Realization dawned and Blaine's smile became a real one, not his perfect, gentlemanly one.**

" **You're punishing me for that day after Animal. Kurt, that was months ago!"**

" **Maybe, but if you want it you still have to do what I say."**

 **There was a darkening of Blaine's eyes at that, and Kurt's breath caught. This game was taking an unexpected turn.**

" **Or maybe you could buy your way into it with...favors."**

" **...favors? Like...sexual favors?"**

 **Kurt blushed but kept a straight face. "Maybe," came his coy answer.**

" **Bartering sex for cookies... I think that's illegal. Are you trying to lead me into a life of debauchery and prostitution?"**

 **Kurt broke and started giggling. Blaine smoothly rose to his feet and they fell into each other's arms, laughing.**

 **Eventually, they parted, and Kurt led Blaine by the hand toward the kitchen.**

 **But Blaine held back, and Kurt looked over his shoulder in question.**

" **How much for the whole bag?"**

 **Kurt's jaw dropped.**


	7. Health

**Kurt's knees had been popping for years when he had to get up from sitting on them to pin a hem, but as he shifted to rise from cuffing Blaine's trousers, he felt a real twinge and his joint felt warm and swollen somehow from the inside.**

" **What is it? That was a big sigh," Blaine said.**

" **I'm getting old."**

" **Wh-what?!" Blaine laughed. "You're in your early 40's! That's really not anywhere near old."**

" **I'm past middle age, Blaine."**

" **I... Have you been looking at health statistics again? Those are broad percentages covering nearly half a billion people in America, sweetheart. We've talked about this."**

 **Kurt's eyebrow quirked. "I was actually talking about my knees feeling all achy."**

" **Oh. So... Do you need me to carry you bridal style up to the bedroom and remind you of the benefits of being at the height of our sexual vigor?"**

 **Kurt snorted. "The height of our sexual vigor? Really, Blaine? I think statistics say that men hit their sexual peak in their twenties."**

" **I'm talking quality as opposed to quantity. We both have stamina for ages longer than we did in our twenties."**

" **And there's always male enhancement drugs when the inevitable ED creeps in."**

 **Blaine stared at his husband. "You are quite the pessimist today. ED is not inevitable. Even over age 70 the percentage isn't so high it's inevitable."**

" **Ohmygod! I look up mortality statistics and you look up ED stats! Shows you where our priorities are!"**

" **Kurt."**

" **Yes, dear husband?"**

" **Screw statistics. We're going to live forever and be fabulously sexy the whole time."**

" **Even when we're singing 'Do your balls hang low—"**

 **Blaine grabbed the back of Kurt's neck and kissed him, silencing the tacky song and effectively ending the conversation when he dropped to his own knees and unfastened Kurt's pants.**

" **That'll just mean easier access," Blaine said, smirking and making Kurt's laugh cut off with a long suck.**


	8. Inch

**Audrey Elizabeth Hummel was prone to hiccups.**

 **Swaddled tightly and laid down in her crib, the hiccups made her little body jerk and move.**

 **Blaine came back from a grocery run to find his husband taking video of the phenomenon and dragged Kurt to the living room to have a word with him.**

" **You're slaphappy. You haven't had enough sleep: neither of us has. What do you think you're doing taking video instead of trying to soothe her?"**

 **Kurt looked only a little chagrined.**

" **Look," he demanded, handing Blaine his phone and jabbing the play icon.**

 **Blaine watched. As he'd seen in person, Audrey jerked with each hiccup. What he'd never noticed was that she moved, in a straight line, as if traversing a crossing of some sort.**

 **Like an inch worm.**

 **All the while, sound asleep.**

 **Blaine tried to keep a straight face. He tried not to give in as giggles bubbled up in him and Kurt covered his mouth to quiet his mirth. But eventually, the sleep deprivation won out, and they sank to the couch together, laughing uproariously, watching the video over and over and arguing over the appropriate captions for when they posted it online.**


	9. Judgement

Kurt had been cleaning and childproofing for days. Blaine only helped to the point he thought things were clean and safe, then made a pointed comment to that effect and went to the music room to work.

That night they were preparing for bed and Blaine saw how red and raw Kurt's normally snowy and soft hands were.

"Tomorrow I want to make sure that all traces of any chemicals are gone from under the kitchen sink. I got us both new toothbrushes so I could use out old ones to get into the corners. When the inspector comes—"

Blaine stopped Kurt by taking his hands and kissing the red skin of his knuckles, then holding them up to force Kurt to look at them.

"Oh shit! I'll have to to a hand moisturizer mask and use my cotton gloves. Thank you, sweetie. And I won't forget to use the kitchen gloves to clean. I just couldn't feel the traces of soap scum in the laundry room utility tub so I took them off."

"No. That's not the point I'm trying to make, love."

Kurt frowned. "What do you mean?"

"Kurt, the CPS inspector isn't going to do a white glove test to make sure there isn't a speck of dust on top of the refrigerator."

"Ohmygod! I haven't done the cabinets over the fridge! I need more child locks!"

Blaine shushed him.

"Kurt, when you were a kid, did your bathroom have a toilet seat latch on it?"

"Um, not that I remember, but they'd have removed that when I was old enough to not fall in."

Blaine took a different tack.

"Did your Mom or Dad spend hours every day cleaning the grout on the kitchen backsplash?"

"What? No."

"Neither did mine. And we survived childhood, honey."

Kurt's frown deepened, and Blaine ran his fingers over the furrowed brow, which Kurt immediately relaxed it, but the worry didn't leave his eyes.

"The inspector wants to know that the baby will have a safe, loving home to come to when he's out of the hospital. The little guy was left for dead in an alley after he was born, and he's going to come here and we're going to care for him and love him and hopefully adopt him. He's an infant, Kurt. He's not at risk of climbing on top of the refrigerator and breaking a vase to cut himself. The CPS person knows that. We have the nursery ready, we have formula and diapers and insurance and paternity time off from work. Nothing that we have any control over could possibly cause them to not let us have that baby on Tuesday."

Tears filled Kurt's eyes. "You're right. I know you're right. I'm just scared that the mother is going to show up and want him back, or that we've missed some obvious safety thing here and CPS will take him away because we're unfit or because they're looking for an excuse because we're gay or—"

"I know. I know you're worried. But I'm worried you're hurting yourself."

Blaine kissed Kurt's hands again and Kurt nodded.

"I'll calm down. I'm sorry. I just want everything to be perfect."

"I know you do. But I'm here to remind you that life is never perfect and keeps going anyway."

"I love you."

"Love you too. Now go get you moisturizer for your hands."

Kurt kissed Blaine and obeyed.


End file.
